


The Boy Who Disappeared

by PupTiberius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupTiberius/pseuds/PupTiberius
Summary: In the end it was all too much to handle, let's see where his life takes him now that he is out of his element.





	The Boy Who Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter. I have it all mapped out in my head but I want to see what others think of it.

Note about different formatting

_**Letters or emails** _

_Journal entries_

Now that is taken care of let's begin. 

* * *

 

Harry looks down at his journal and wonders what he should write. It has only been a few days since he vouched for the Malfoys and got them freed. He’s finally alone and able to think.

_After winning the war, what am I to do? Nobody understands what it cost me for us to win against Voldemort. Even though I can feel like my magic has increased, I no longer want anything to do with magic. Maybe I should move to another country and start over as a muggle._

Harry goes to a muggle library and starts using the internet to search for someone rural areas in the United States so there is no hope for anyone to find him.  After finding the state of Arkansas he realises that it would be the perfect place to start over.

_Since I’m 18 maybe I should go to a University and really make a go at this. From my research, it looks like the most rural university in Arkansas is Arkansas Tech University and they have a lot of international students. But what to study? Would glamours be okay so I am no longer the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice?_

The next day Harry packs some clothes and writes a note to leave on the table of 12 Grimmauld Place

 

**_Whoever finds this,_ **

**_I am done living in a world where my achievements are only based on the fact that I should have died twice. I am leaving the country and will no longer be in contact with anyone from here. I am no longer going to use magic and do not wish to be found.       I am going to find out who I really am. Please ensure this is spread around to all the professors from Hogwarts, the Weasleys, Andromeda, Hermione, the Malfoys, and the rest of my friends. I do not care if you put it in the Daily Prophet to get the word out but ensure that it does. I am not dead, but you should make yourselves believe that I am, so it does not hurt as much knowing I will never return._ **

**_-HJP_ **

**_P.s. Ginny, I do not believe I ever truly loved you nor do I believe that you loved me._ **

**_P.P.S. Luna, I know with your gift you may be able to find me but for my health, I need you to remember me as I was and not try to help anyone that asks._ **

****

As the ink starts to dry Harry walks out the door and apparates to Gringotts to get money for his airfare to his new home. He decides that it is best to just withdraw a large sum of money to start over since he does not plan on coming back so he gets £500,000. “Mr. Potter you do realise this is a huge sum of money to be carrying on your person?” asks Griphook. “Yes, I do realise this and need to ensure that nobody knows about this,” replies Harry, “Oh and for your troubles today take any artefact that you would like from any of my vaults.”  “Very well Mr. Potter, and is it safe to assume that you are willing for us to take the amounts owed for the damages to the bank from your vaults as well?” responds Griphook. “Yes, take the amounts owed for the damages to the structure but for nothing else, the dragon deserved to be free,” answered Harry.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The rating, tags and characters will be updated as things go along but for now these work. The character pairings will change from what they are now but it will be a few chapters in. so please stick around


End file.
